


Day Seven: Aphrodisiacs

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, But he's got a big mouth, Friends to Lovers, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Magic, Shower Sex, Smut, Tony's a smart cookie, and fluff, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Tony can't keep his mouth shut and Steve has to deal with the consequences.





	Day Seven: Aphrodisiacs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is deff one of the longer ones, which is not what I intended but I just really have a thing for aphrodisiacs kind of stories. Especially with Stony! So please enjoy.

“I told you to keep quiet.” The grumbled comment was pressed against Tony’s neck, Steve unsure how much scolding he could do when wanting to shove his tongue into the other man’s mouth. 

This whole situation was Tony’s fault, per usual. Iron Man was a genius by trade, and could make the smartest of men look foolish without breaking a sweat. He lived in the future, with electronics and technology being his best companions. If there was a hacker or mad scientist they needed to be taken down, Tony was the person to go to. Steve still led the team, but he knew when it was better to give Iron Man the reins in that kind of fight. And despite how many times Tony teased Steve about how ‘good it was to be in charge, sweetcheeks’, the billionaire didn’t disappoint. He was calculating, always three steps ahead of their enemy, and it made pride entwine around the already strong feelings the Captain had for his co-commander. 

But for how amazing Tony was with science, magic always made him a little crankier. And if that snark caused Aphrodisia, the villainess now held in S.H.I.E.L.D custody, to hit  **both** of them with a lust charm, Steve should have known his friend was going to take that chance. As a result, the two were pressed against each other in the decontamination chamber, waiting for Bruce to load the shower with Dr. Strange’s anti-hex solution. Even with the super serum, Steve’s blood was pumping, ready to jump the smaller man he had pinned against the wall. He tried to keep his lips from opening, from tasting the succulent skin under him, despite how eagerly the engineer was pushing into the touch. The squirming against his body was torture, and Steve blew a hot breath through clenched teeth to try and ignore the twitch of desire holding his hard cock captive. The brush of air against Tony’s throat made the genius moan, head lolling against the back of the shower. 

“This is why magic is-ah, fuck-horrible. Just  **terrible** . Fuck I'm so hard.” The words were strained and breathed into his ear, and Steve’s whole body trembled at the lust coating each word. His grip on the smaller wrists tightened, though he wasn’t sure who he was trying to restrain more. 

The only reason he had his hands on Tony was to keep the other from grabbing him again, something his teammate couldn’t seem to stop himself from doing the entire helicarrier ride back to base. When urging the drug-induced, armorless (as Tony’s need to strip down to his undersuit had been impossible to stop) man into the containment area with him, Tony’s hands had been active, trying to pull off any piece of Steve’s Kevlar uniform he could. The engineer created the suit, and had managed to yank the skin-tight fabric down to Steve’s hips before they stumbled into the shower. It didn’t help that Steve’s own blood was starting to heat, and a hot slide over the front of his pants nearly making him come in his uniform. The serum wasn’t invincible, and magic tended to work its way through the complex rearranging of Steve’s DNA. The steel-iron hold he had on his desire had started to splinter once the two got pressed into the smaller chamber, fully feeling Tony’s lean body against his own. 

“Why did you have to goad her?” He growled out, hating how easily his desire could be heard between his words. 

“Because she touched my stuff.” It was such a Tony response that it shouldn’t have shot pure desire through the captain, and yet he couldn’t stop his hips from grinding up into the warm body pressed to his own. Tony’s body reacted accordingly, arching his back and causing both men to moan at the delicious friction between them. 

“What stuff? We were in a battle and-” His words halted at the roll of Tony’s hips, which nearly dropped him to his knees in pleasure. Where the hell was Dr. Banner with the antidote? Huffing out a short breath, Steve focused his mind, replaying the battle in his head.”She didn’t even touch your suit. Her focus was on me most of the battle.”

“ **Exactly** .” The dark tone that snapped out of Tony’s voice hit into Steve’s stomach, melting away any fear of acting against Tony’s will.  

“You wanted this? You want me?” The rocking of their hips seemed inevitable, and though feeling the engineer’s cock hard and twitching against his own, Steve’s face burst into color. His forehead dropped to rest on the cool wall of the shower cube, hot puffs of air condensing against the tile. Their chests rose and fell together, and the moment Steve’s hands weakened their hold, Tony’s broke free to grasp the back of his head. The slight pain of his hair being snagged jerked Steve’s frame, blinding heat rushing through them when their hips ground together again.

“Yes, yes, a million yeses if you’ll move like that again. I’ve always wanted you, you star-spangled idiot.” Tony seemed to have no qualms of kissing Steve’s skin, sucking a hickey against his neck while his grip pulled Steve's head back up to get a better angle. Too pliant with the demand to blame the spell, Steve’s mouth dropped open with a moan, dick aching while it rubbed against the inside of his suit. Even the bite of pain was turned to pleasure under the aphrodisiac, and his hands finally scrambled down to pull at the barrier of clothing between them. The groan of disapproval when Steve ripped Tony’s arms away from their wandering was turned into a gasp when realizing Steve’s intention to pull down his suit. No sooner were the callused hands free from their fabric imprisonment did they attack the iconic uniform again, succeeding and dragging the blue material away from Steve’s waist and thighs. The cool air against his overheated cock made Steve grunt, hips already seeking the warmth between Tony's thighs

“This won’t last long,” Steve cautioned, though neither seemed to see that as a problem in their current state. Tony's leg yanked free of one side of the underarmor, allowing his thighs to spread wide in invitation. 

“Just touch me!” Tony finally begged, head smashing back into the tile when Steve’s fingers wrapped around both of their erections. They raised their tempo without speaking, Tony’s fingers grabbing Steve’s face to pull him down into a kiss. Their lips were needy, pressing into each other like they would die if their kiss was broken. Steve’s hand didn’t slow, encouraging Tony’s hips into his palm and using their precome to slicken up his grasp. Nails dug into his shoulders, teeth tugging his lips open in order to slip a tongue inside. The stimulation had the soldier growling, angling his head to dominate the kiss the way he’d wanted to for years. A soft mewl of pleasure spilled out in response, legs trying to hook around Steve’s waist. Tony was animalistic, desperate to climb Steve’s body like a tree and mold them into one entity. 

The skin-on-skin contact was intense, and Steve felt the rise of his orgasm spiral to the edge. He shuddered at his climax, hand tightening on their dicks while his hips bore down on the helpless engineer pinned between him and the wall. Fingers greedily took his come as a lubricant, gliding against the hot flesh to prolong the feeling. He let his eyes open in a daze, only coming back to reality when he heard needy whines echoing in the shower. Tony’s hips squirmed in desperation, face flushed and chest heaving as his hands roved over Steve’s naked chest and shoulders.

“Oh God, seeing you come like that when I can’t-I need-Steve, **please** .” Guilt over finishing before his partner was pushed to the back of his mind when he took in Tony, who looked close to tears. The tips of his cock was slathered in a mixture of precome and Steve’s orgasm, red and throbbing between the captain’s stronghold. 

“I’ve got you.” Placing a shaky kiss to Tony’s jaw in a sign of understanding, Steve loosened his grip to let his own softening arousal drop away, focusing his intense hold on Tony’s erection. Now that the aphrodisiac had left his body, his world honed in on helping out his best friend. The curling of his fingers nearly broke Tony’s back from how hard he arched it, and Steve watched his teammate fall apart in his grasp. Cries of pleasure bounced around the walls, legs twitching and trembling with every quick stroke Steve provided the other man. Head thrown back, Tony could barely keep calm enough not to knock himself from his perch on Steve’s hips, thrusting wildly with pure need. The orgasm that swept Tony up didn’t take long, but blue eyes watched in awe at the beautiful scene displayed in front of him. Tony was gorgeous when he hit his peak, eyes closed and lips parted with an allure that made Steve want to devour him again. 

“Fuck.” The drowsy word that fell from Tony’s mouth when he slumped back against the wall was unexpected, though his cocky grin through heavy breaths was predictable. “That was really **swell** , fella.” 

“You feeling okay?” Steve’s hands wandered over the body of his comrade as if the spell would cause physical wounds. The fact that he hadn’t been able to fully touch the other man during their encounter had  **nothing** to do with the physical check-up. Tony didn’t seem to mind the touches, leaning into the hand gliding over his hip and smirking when fingertips barely brushed the curve of his ass. 

“If you slide those fingers a little lower, I’ll be feeling  **amazing** .” 

“Is the spell-”

“Nope, you pulled it all out of me. At ease, soldier. Then again, if you’re feeling a little tense, I don’t mind doing my patriotic duty again. And again, and again...” Fingertips walked along Steve’s shoulder in a coy manner, eyes flashing with a desire that made Steve’s breath catch. 

“You...you’re sure?” It’d been a while since he’d felt so off-balance, but Tony flashed a grin and pushed up to perch over Steve. His legs around the solider’s waist gave him an inch of height needed to look down instead of up, and he seemed pleased when Steve’s hands shot up to support his back without question. "Cause I don't...I'm not into just hook-ups."  

“Oh, I’m sure.” And to make his point completely clear, he pressed his hips forward, Steve feeling the hardness beginning to form against his stomach. “This, sweetheart, is all yours. Out of or in the bedroom. For as long as you want it.” 

Tony’s purr caused a fierce blush to sprout over Steve’s ears, but the soldier was “saved” when a familiar voice bounced into the room. 

“Uh...so I guess you guys don’t need the antidote?” Bruce’s awkward voice was followed by Tony’s burst of laughter, Steven groaning while pressing his forehead into the cheek of the still giggling genius. But his embarrassment was forgotten when warm hands cupped his cheeks again to drag him into a kiss.

Maybe Tony hated magic, but it was working out just fine for Steve. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Bruce. He did not need to see/hear that! But all is well that ends well, and Stony is deff happy with the results. How did you like it? Let me know in the comments! Kudos, comments are always appreciated and answered! 
> 
> Day Eight: Angry Sex


End file.
